Le destin d'une vie
by Ayame Crosszeria
Summary: Les événements se passent dans le Star Trek into darkness. Ayame a fait la rencontre d'un homme qui a été décisif pour elle. Mais pas dans le droit chemin. Elle devra choisir entre justice et amour, sans mémoire, seule et victime d'un amour qu'elle ne croit non partager. Son choix va être rude et difficile pour elle. Kirk x OC x Khan.


**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je vous présente une fan fiction sur Star Trek, voilà c'est plus un secret pour personne. J'espère que vous allez aimer sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Les tortures, ces souffrances physiques et morales que l'on offre à toute personne n'ayant pas un point en commun parmi les autres, ces autres, berceau de la souffrance n'ont que faire du bien être de ces individus. Cette âge ne s'est pas éteint avec le temps...

Londres , 2534 ( les dates sont fausses) centre expérimentale du comté du Yorkshire. Ce centre à pour but de repousser les limites du corps humain, en d'autre terme la torture à l'état pure... Ayame Carter, jeune femme ayant été contre le point de vue du gouvernement s'est retrouvée dans ce centre. Celle ci à deux choix qui s'opposent à elle : vivre ou mourir... Elle a décidé de choisir le chemin le plus dur et périlleux, la Vie.

-Alors... Alors Ayame Carter sujet 0 a été internée ici pour nuisance à la communauté/

-C'est faux ! Cria Ayame

-Vous verrez à deux mois d'internement vous ne direz pas la même chose répliqua avec frivolité un chercheur.

-Vous verrez lorsque je serais libre vous ne ferez pas long feu !

-Reste à savoir si vous en serez capable emmenez la ! répliqua le chercheur avec beaucoup de mépris.

Un soldat arriva vers Ayame, l'a pris par le bras gauche et l'a tira par terre. Ayame essaya de se débattre en vain, la différence de force était trop grande. Il l'a traîna par terre, Ayame cette fois avait perdu toute combativité. Le garde fini par l'osciller dans une cellule, enfin si on peut l'appeler comme tel. Avant de fermer la porte, il avait parlé à Ayame, de ce qui allait se passé le lendemain. Les premières expérimentations vont commencer...

Le lendemain, Ayame n'a pas pu fermé l'œil de la nuit, la peur avait pris le dessus... Mais lorsque le garde arriva et ouvra la porte, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête se battre ! Le garde l'a traîna jusqu'à une autre porte de là, elle pouvait voir toutes les autres expérimentations faite sur d'autres personnes, elle garda la tête haute.

JOUR 1

On m'a fait beaucoup de piqûre, les unes toutes aussi bizarre que les autres. J'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas transmis de virus en tout genre... Peu importe... Je suis condamnée j'ai compris pourquoi on me disait qu'au bout de deux mois je ne ferais pas long feu,

déjà que le premier jour m'a complètement démoralisé. Je vais devoir faire preuve de plus de volonté... J'aimerais tant être comme ces personnes fortes d'esprits... Qui n'ont aucunes faille dans leur conviction... Je me sens vide... Comme si ma vie n'avait plus de sens... C'est comme si mes aptitudes étaient partis... Je dois peut être imaginer que c'est une de leur piqûre qui m'ont fait ça pour que j'ai bonne conscience, je suis pathétique...

JOUR 2

J'ai repris un peu de conviction, j'ai beaucoup résister aujourd'hui. Ce qui m'a valut à être enfermer dans une des nombreuses cellules d'isolement pour les turbulents... ça me fait rire, je ne me trouve pas du tout turbulente... Mais c'est comme une victoire pour moi, pour me dire qu'au fond je ne me laisse pas faire je me battrais quoi qu'il advienne ces gens ne gagneront pas !

JOUR 3

Je ne comprends plus je deviens de plus en plus résistante à leur expérimentation... Je commence à perdre de l'humanité j'ai l'impression... Je... Je veux rester humaine moi... Et... Il y a ce bruit dans ma tête qui ne cesse en continu... Ma tête je sens qu'elle va finir par exploser c'est affreux...

JOUR 4

J'ai... J'ai... J'ai... Tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui... Je ne voulais pas mais il m'a poussé à bout... Je n'ai fais que de lui donner un coup de poing mais il fut propulsé dans le mur la mort fut direct... J'ai essayé de le réveiller mais rien n'y faisait il était déjà mort... Je n'ai pas fait exprès... Et me revoilà encore en cellule d'isolement. Pour une fois ce n'était pas volontaire. Mais il faut dire que c'était vraiment pas mal, il le méritait je l'avais vu plusieurs fois, battre de sang froid munie de sa matraque d'autres cobayes. Je n'ai fais que rendre les coups qu'il avait donné au centuple. Je dois l'admettre c'était... Amusant...

JOUR 5

J'ai fais la connaissance du commandant de ce complexe aujourd'hui, au moment ou je l'ai vu, je n'avais qu'une envie. Encastrer sa tête dans le mur... Il a fallut 6 soldats pour me maîtriser tellement ma colère fut noir à ce moment, je ne m'avais jamais vu faire cela. C'est comme si, je m'étais résigner qu'à décider ce qui est bien ou non... J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de sentiment... Non je n'ai plus de sentiment pour rien... Je veux tuer tout le monde de ce complexe, je veux que tout le monde brûle... Telle ma colère l'est actuellement... Je dois apprendre à contrôler ma force quitte à le faire dans ce trou pourrit où ils m'ont enfermer... Tous doivent payer l'affront !

JOUR 6

ça se passe mal, j'ai entendu des gardes parler, le monde connaît les agissement qui se passe ici. Des personnes vont venir... Est ce que je peux parler de liberté ? Non je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt... Peut être d'espoir... J'espère que ce n'est pas faux... Dans tout les cas, je dois résister jusqu'à leur arriver. Le directeur de ce site, m'a prise en affection, c'est pas bon je crains le pire... Là j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut me faire... Je sais que quand j'ai ce semblant de peur, ma force me perd... D'un côté... Il y a un plus à cette hideuse affection, les tortures ont cessé, je peux me reposer... Je dois admettre que c'est plus éprouvant que je dois l'admettre... Les secours... Dépêchez vous... Je ne sais combien de temps je pourrais tenir, dans cet univers sans m'y perdre pour de bon...

JOUR 7

Je me sens nulle, pathétique, cela ne fait que sept jours que je suis ici. Et je prie déjà pour des secours... Alors que des personnes résistent depuis plus de six mois... Se sont eux les vrais héros... Les plus forts... Je suis faible comparer à eux... J'essaye de garder la tête froide pour éviter de perdre la raison... Je dois rester lucide... Oui c'est de mieux que j'ai à faire mais ça reste compliquer. Aujourd'hui les tortures étaient horrible... J'ai plusieurs côtes cassé, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai encore ce bruit dans ma tête qui n'a pas cesser depuis le jour 3... Maudites expérimentations... Aussi infime soit elle, elles sont très meurtrière, j'en ai la preuve. Ma force s'est décuplée... Sans que je le veuille et mes facultés mentales se développent à une vitesse, je n'ai jamais vu cela... Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien voulu moi ! Je craque à l'aide ! Et puis pourquoi j'écris ces notes, personne ne les liera car si je m'en sors, ça veut dire qu'ici tout aura brûlé soit par moi soit par les secours, mais je ne rêve pas trop je crois que je vais m'abstenir à mon plan de départ. Je vais tout faire moi même.

Le lendemain Ayame, comme tout les jours, devait aller voir le directeur du complexe... Mais aujourd'hui était un jour plus bizarre que les autres. Notamment par l'attitude du directeur, qui était devenu plus agressive... Lorsque les gardes commençaient à partir, de la pièce, le directeur se jeta sur Ayame. À ce même moment, des explosions retentient...

-Les secours ?! Cria Ayame elle essaya de se débattre de l'étreinte du directeur mais rien n'y fait ses forces l'a quittaient elle perdait le contrôle d'elle même. Lâchez moi ! Cria Ayame encore et encore.

-La ferme ! Cria le directeur et la projeta par terre, pour Ayame, ce fut atroce à l'arrivée avec ces multiples fractures dans toutes les parties du corps.

-Pitié... Non... Non ! Cria Ayame. À l'aide ! À moi ! Quelqu'un ! Cria Ayame de tout son être lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un homme suivit d'une autre personne, ouvrait le feu sur le directeur... Ayame vu tout de ces propres yeux la descente, du corps de ce directeur qui l'a méprisait depuis plusieurs jours…

Puis un homme arriva en sa direction, elle essaya de s'enfuir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas à se relever, ses côtes lui faisaient trop mal.

-C'est bon tu peux partir je me charge d'elle répliqua l'homme devant Ayame accroupit l'a fixant, elle, résigner par terre.

-Bien l'autre homme répliqua avant de partir.

Puis l'homme fixa une seconde fois, Ayame qui n'osait rien dire…

-Ne t'en fais pas tu es en sécurité à présent... Je m'appelle John Harrison je suis un capitaine de Starfleet tu connais ?

-(Avant de partir ce n'était qu'un projet comment en peu de jour cela à pu être former aussi rapidement... ?) Ou...i pourquoi êtes vous ici... ?

-Tu sais parler à ce que je vois temps mieux seul nous avons connaissance de cet endroit voilà pourquoi nous ne voulons pas affoler le reste de la population voisine répliqua le jeune homme fixant Ayame d'un regard.

-Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Demanda Ayame qui ne manquait pas d'être enivrer par ce regard.

-Il voudrait mieux que l'on s'en aille d'abord tu viens ? demanda Harrison s'étant lever tendant sa main à Ayame par terre celle ci n'hésita pas une seconde à s'agripper à lui. Mais aussitôt fait celle ci tomba dans le creux de cette étreinte, qu'elle cherchait tant...

Trois jours plus tard, Ayame c'était réveillée dans une pièce qu'il lui était des plus étranges comme un semblant de déjà vu, ce n'était pas commun...

-Tu vas mieux ? Demanda John Harrison, Ayame s'était tout de suite douté qu'elle était chez lui... Ayame commença à craquer…

-Merci... Vraiment... Répliqua Ayame déboussoler... Je te dois la vie…

-Tu me dois surtout l'honneur de te connaître répliqua John puis je avoir un nom ?

-J'en oublie les bonnes manières pardonne moi je m'appelle Ayame Carter…

-Sais tu pourquoi tu étais dans ce centre ?

-J'ai résister au gouvernement... Et je me suis retrouvée enfermer dedans... Répliqua Ayame de plus en plus paniquer.

Harrison le vue, il l'a prend aussitôt dans les bras.

-Tu peux te calmer dans mon étreinte si tu le souhaites toutes ces émotions cela à du être horrible…

-Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontrer une personne aussi gentille et apaisante…

Tout deux restèrent dans cette position pendant pas mal de temps, jusqu'à ce que Ayame s'endorme. Harrison l'a recouvra d'une couverture assez chaude, puis partie...

-Il est l'heure de se réveiller répliqua avec tiédeur Harrison.

-Encore un peu... Répliqua Ayame ne voulant pas se lever encore secouer par son sommeil... Lorsque d'un coup, elle se réveilla en sursaut, s'étant rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas toute seule... Pardon... Répliqua Ayame embarrasser

Harrison ne pu s'empêcher de glousser à cette réaction, ce qui rendu Ayame encore plus abject. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, ayant terminer d'ouvrir les rideaux, son comportement changea immédiatement. Elle commençait petit à petit, à rougir... Harrison le vu il en sourit que d'avantage.

-Ayame souhaiterais tu t'engager dans Starfleet et me suivre au confins de l'univers ? Répliqua John Harrison touchant les extrémités du visage d'Ayame, renforçant l'attirance que portait déjà énormément la jeune femme envers le jeune homme.

-Je... J'aimerais bien mais... Est ce aussi facile d'être intégré ?

-Dois je te rappeler que je suis capitaine d'un vaisseaux il m'est aisément facile de t'inclure parmi ma famille répliqua Harrison frôlant encore et encore les contours d'Ayame, comme si celui ci voulait inciter d'une quelconque manière la réponse d'Ayame qui n'était que déjà favorable à sa proposition. Mais ce n'est pas son intégration qui inquiétait Ayame.

-Ta famille ? Répliqua Ayame ce mot l'avais déconcerté pourquoi ?

-Qu il ? Demanda Harrison qui à ce moment ne comprenait

pas pourquoi Ayame s'était attardée sur ce mot. Ayame tourna sa tête stoppant les "caresses" d'Harrison.

-Je pensais... Que j'en faisais déjà partit... Dit Ayame stoppant toutes activités de sentiments.

Ayame étant de dos à Harrison, elle ne pu voir son visage où même ces actions, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il l'a prit dans ses bras, elle en fut plus qu'abasourdit. Étant dans son étreinte, elle sentit la respiration d'Harrison souffler au creux de son cou. Elle finit par rougir. Puis sentant Harrison munit de ces mains parcourir son dos, tout en l'a serrant fort contre lui.

-Harrison... Dit Ayame déjà conquise par la preuve que venait de lui montrer Harrison, l'importance de son existence... Quand ils quittèrent chacun l'étreinte de l'autre, Harisson toucha de ces bouts des doigts, la lèvre inférieur d'Ayame. Elle ne disait rien. Elle voulait voir ce qu'Harrison voulait faire.

-Ayame... Répliqua Harrison déjà conquit par ce visage, qui ne lui inspirait que l'amour et la douceur...

Tout deux s'approchèrent respectivement, ils pouvait sentir leurs cœurs qui battaient fort, Harrison toucha les pointes des cheveux d'Ayame, d'un noir vif et perçant. Quand Ayame pencha sa tête, en direction du regard d'Harrison, il en fut surpris. Il vit ces yeux brillant n'ont pas par la lumière, mais par la simple joie qu'éprouvait Ayame. Conquis il s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle, quand leurs lèvres allaient se frôler... Le téléphone sonna.

Tout deux qui étaient enivrés de plaisir revenaient à eux, Harrison alla répondre au téléphone. Tandis qu'Ayame avait encore les joues extrêmement rouges, prit l'air sur la balcon. Car Harrison, avait un appartement situé au dernière étage d'un building. De là, elle contempla la ville, comme si elle était petite et insignifiante. Le vent ravivait ses cheveux, caressa son visage.

C'était une brise douce et légère, Ayame se sentait revivre. Elle avait retrouvé sa liberté, mais aussi une raison de vivre, elle se sentait aimer et importante. Dans ce monde qu'il l'avait tant rejeté. Elle mit ses mains, sur la rampe du balcon, de là, elle ferma les yeux sourit à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle. Quand Harrison arriva derrière et l'enlaça, il approcha sa tête à côté de celle d'Ayame.

-Que fais tu ? Demanda Harrison tout proche de son oreille.

-Je souris à la vie en particulier celle que tu m'as offerte John répliqua Ayame se retourna et se blottit contre lui, posa sa tête contre le creux de son cou, en souriant. Harrison parcourra de ses mains son visage, et caressa ces cheveux, tout deux observaient un levé du soleil magnifique peut être le plus beau qu'ils observaient de leurs vies...

Des heures s'étaient écoulées après ce bref instant de bonheur, Harrison dû s'absenter pendant un moment laissant, Ayame, seule dans l'appartement. Bien entendu, sa source de distraction était partit il fallait bien trouvé un substitue, ne sachant pas quoi faire, en un bel après-midi. Elle parcourra l'appartement, pensant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait attirer son intention.

Elle commençait par la chambre, elle était rempli de l'odeur d'Harrison, cela fit sourire Ayame. Elle fouilla, dans une commode, elle finit par trouve quelque chose qui ne fallait pas qu'elle voit, elle le balança de l'autre côté comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Puis ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle hésita à prendre un bain... Mais Harrison ne lui avait pas autoriser, alors elle se résigna à ne pas en prendre une.

Les heures passèrent elle ne trouva toujours rien, elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle enfila un pull, qui était dans la commode de Harrison. Au moment ou elle passa dans le salon qui avait un vue direct sur l'entrée, Harrison ouvra la porte, il était revenu. Il vit Ayame, qui étrangement remarqua que c'était son pull qu'elle portait. Dans un premier temps, il fut surpris, puis il finit par sourire.

-Pardon j'aurais du te demander…

-Ne t'en fais pas au contraire ça me fait très plaisir tu es ici comme chez toi fais comme bon te semble même en mon absence répliqua Harrison en souriant.

-Alors sans indiscrétion pourquoi devais tu t'absenter ? Demanda Ayame

-Je dois reprendre du service Starfleet à besoin de moi.

-Ah... Je vois... Et... Pour combien de temps ? Demanda Ayame.

-Cinq ans tout au plus.

Ayame étant désemparée, déjà que quelques heures est une vrai torture pour elle, alors des années voir encore plus d'années. Cela lui était impossible, à imaginer, à peine elle venait de découvrir cette personne que aussitôt, elle devait partir ? Il en était hors de question.

-Mais je te rassure tu viens avec moi à bord de mon vaisseau répliqua Harrison heureux de lui faire partager cette nouvelle.

Le visage d'Ayame finir par se recomposer de joie c'est vrai ?! Répliqua aussitôt Ayame toute heureuse.

Ayame et Harrison vont explorer des terres lointaines, dans des mondes inconnues. Et tout cela, ils le partagerons ensembles. Mais Ayame n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle découvrira, quelque chose qui était enfouie en elle, et une nouvelle personnalité chez Harrison...

Ayame et Harrison, se retrouve dans une navette les menant à une station dans l'espace.

-C-c'est grand... Répliqua Ayame un peu dépasser par les événements.

-C'est normal c'est ici que tous les vaisseaux sont disposés répliqua Harrison tout en tenant la main à Ayame en marchant, direction son vaisseau.

-L'espace doit être immense... Répliqua Ayame toute émerveiller.

-En parlant de ça tu n'as pas quelques difficultés à respirer ?

Demanda Harrison tout en s'étant arrêter et rapprochant sa tête en face de celle d'Ayame pour détecte quelconque difficulté.

-ça va je pense respirer normalement dit Ayame quelque peu perturber par Harrison.

Tout deux avaient cessé de parler, et se concentraient sur leur chemin. Quand une connaissance d'Harrison arriva les abordés...

-Harrison ?! Répliqua surprit l'inconnu

-Capitaine Marcus... Répliqua Harrison pas enchanté de revoir cette connaissance.

-Qui est cette personne ? Demanda Marcus intriguer par ce visage qui semblait avoir déjà vu.

-... Elena... Redfield... Répliqua Harrison un peu honteux d'avoir à trouver un nom sur le tas.

-Bienvenue sur la navette spatiale Elena répliqua Marcus qui se doutais quelque peu que c'était faux.

-M-moi de même capitaine... Répliqua Ayame suivant les consignes d'Harrison.

-On se revoit dans 4 ans Harrison ou devrais-je dire "Khan".

-Hum... Harrison fit un geste de la tête puis partit à la hâte avec Ayame dans son étreinte.

-Khan ? Pourquoi il t'a appeler comme cela ? Demanda Ayame en incompréhension total c'est à ce moment là qu'Ayame su qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment rien de lui.

-Pas le temps je t'expliquerais plus tard répliqua Khan.

Une fois arriver au vaisseau, Ayame remarqua son nom "Mugurama", puis lorsqu'elle rentra à l'intérieur c'était un tout autre monde. Rien de ce qu'elle avait connu autrefois, les murs étaient blanc emplis de lumière.

Le vaisseau était si grand qu'une passerelle extrêmement profonde reliait des étages à d'autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pont principal, Harrison regagna son siège de capitaine, tandis qu'Ayame resta devant la porte. Ne sachant pas où se mettre. Alors que pendant que celle ci hésitait, Khan reprit son travaille de capitaine.

Il était pressé de partir, pourquoi ? À ce moment Ayame ne savait pas. Mais elle essaya de se poser pas beaucoup de question, après tout, elle n'avait pas le droit...

-Bien tout est ok... Passez en distorsion ordonna Khan avec grandeur.

Ils avaient quitté la station depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, Khan était toujours assis sur son siège. Contemplant la vue qu'il avait sur l'espace et la galaxy en elle même. Lorsque la distorsion fut terminée, Khan laissa les commandes au second. Puis ramena Ayame plus loin de la passerelle principal.

-Vas tu me dire ce qui se passe maintenant je crois que j'ai assez attendu ! Répliqua Ayame en haussant le ton.

Pendant qu'Ayame regardait Khan, elle n'avait pas remarqué, qu'il l'a ramenait dans une autre pièce.

-Infirmière ?! Cria Khan.

-Tiens que me vaut la venu de "mon" capitaine ? Répliqua une inconnue celle ci marqua la mémoire comme un air de déjà vu.

-Immobilise l'a jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive là bas répliqua froidement Khan.

-Hein ?! Attends qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?! Cria Ayame prise de panique

L'infirmière l'enferma dans une capsule et l'endormie... Khan sans aucune émotion repartie au pont principal, de là, il donna toutes les directives. Les heures passèrent, Khan finit par revenir à l'infirmerie, il enleva Ayame de la capsule, en appuyant sur un simple bouton. Lorsque Ayame ressortie toute mouillée, elle cria sur Khan.

-Nan mais qui ta pris de faire ça !? Répliqua Ayame en se dirigeant vers lui prête à lui donner des coups... Mais Khan l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il rattrapa ses mains, l'immobilisa en l'a tenant par ses poignets.

-Pardonne moi mais je devais te cacher, pour pas qu'on ne te repère... Dit Khan en tenant ses poignets, mais il prenait soin de ne pas lui faire mal, tout en l'a regardant.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir non ? Demanda Ayame qui avait déjà presque pardonné Khan.

-Je pensais que tu avais une total confiance en moi ai-je eu tort ? Répliqua Khan qui semblait faire exprès de se lamenter pour qu'Ayame réagisse.

-Non ! Je-je te crois... Je pourrais même... Mourir... Pour toi... Répliqua Ayame énormément gêner des propos qu'elle vient de prononcer. Khan répliqua d'un grand merci, il l'embrassa sur le front. Il prit sa main, et lui fit visité le vaisseau.

Pendant cette balade, Ayame avait remarqué les habits de Khan il portait un pull jaune, il était d'ailleurs le seul à en porter. Elle a tout de suite compris que c'était l'habit des capitaines de vaisseaux, elle trouva immédiatement ce pull décrépi, très classe.

Mais une constante impression revenait en elle, comme une pression qui pesait de plus en plus lourd, sur elle. Au début c'était des sueurs chaudes qui apparaissaient par vagues. Mais là c'était une pression à la tête, qui lui faisait mal…

-Au début ça fait bizarre et tu as des sensations que tu n'as jamais connu auparavant mais peu après tu vas te sentir beaucoup mieux ce n'est qu'une question de temps, repose toi ici un peu le temps que ce mal de tête parte je te ferais visiter le reste plus tard d'accord ? Répliqua Khan en couvrant Ayame d'une couverture.

Celle ci hocha la tête pour exprimer son accord, Khan s'assit à son chevet. Sa main et la joue d'Ayame entra en contact, Khan continua à fixer Ayame, celle ci n'était pas du moins déranger au contraire. Elle le fixa aussi…

-Excuse moi je dois partir... Répliqua Khan qui rompu ce moment.

-Je t'en pris vas y je vais me reposer pendant ce temps répliqua Ayame sans émotion.

Pendant ce temps...

-Capitaine Marcus vous m'avez demande de faire des recherches sur Elena Redfield répliqua un subordonnée de celui ci.

-En effet dit Marcus en personne.

-Il s'avère qu'elle n'existe pas de plus j'ai pu retrouver le nom de cette vrai personne s'appelle Ayame Carter…

-Ah... Êtes... Êtes vous sur ?! Demanda à la hâte Marcus ne croyant pas son subordonnée.

-Oui capitaine j'ai vérifier 10 fois.

-Alors comme ça on veut reconstituer son équipage sans en avertir la direction... Bien un peu d'exercice, toi avertit tout l'équipage tout le monde à son poste je veux tout le monde sur le vaisseau dans 20 minutes nous partons à la chasse!

-Oui capitaine ! Cria le subordonné

 **Voilà chapitre 1 terminé, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;)**


End file.
